


someone holy insisted [don't let them hear us sinning]

by if_my_words_were_art



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bottom Tyler, Church Sex, I sin you sin we all sin cause joshler, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph Smut, M/M, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Frustration, Sexuality Crisis, Smut, Top Josh, Top Josh Dun, josh is a sexy asshole, rip any remaining innocence I held, tyler is a meek bean, tyler tops irl but not in this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/if_my_words_were_art/pseuds/if_my_words_were_art
Summary: Tyler's not gay, Josh is.Josh's not gay, Tyler is.And maybe they're both a little gay because they end up fucking in church.





	1. you are, not me

**Author's Note:**

> everyfic I stray further from God's light

  
Though Tyler read the bible and attended church without protest, he was still no expert on religion. That's why he couldn't decide on wether Joshua Dun was somehow betraying God or not.

He didn't know Josh well, but he stuck out like a rose amongst daisies in Tyler's eyes. For one, he had dyed hair and piercings: something the girls of the church hadn't even attempted. He wore a button down, but always dressed with punky combat boots in addition. He participated appropriately, was polite and kind, but something about his edgy vibe irked Tyler and made him question his faith.

Josh couldn't claim to be a religious expert either. But he was sure the bible listed homosexuality and such as a sin, and so he worried over Tyler Joseph, a fellow church member. He didn't know Tyler well, but every time church started he could find Tyler's eyes trained on him. At first he assumed it was because of his appearance, but after time passed and Tyler still stared, he got a suspicion that Tyler had some potentially innapropriate feelings towards him.

Still he gave Tyler the benefit of the doubt, until one day during service it all turned south. As Josh entered the washroom of the church, he found none other than Tyler Joseph washing his hands.

Josh gave a polited nod and recieved a nervous look from Tyler, who asked a second later, "Hey, uh, could I ask you a question?"

Josh blushed, suspecting the inquiry. "Um, look, I don't swing that way, so..."

"Wait, what?" Tyler stammered, furrowing his brows in a too cute way. Realization wiped that look quickly off his face and he angrily replied, "Wait, you think I'm gay or something?"

Josh crossed his arms. "Well, you stare at me at every single service. I thought you had a crush on me."

Tyler turned red. "No! No, I'm not gay! And I don't stare at you! At all!"

"Sure," Josh said slowly, turning away. 

"I really don't! I'm not gay. In fact, you're probably gay with all those piercings and stuff."

Josh spun around and narrowed his eyes. "Excuse you? What did you just say?"

Tyler started cowering, stepping back slightly. "S'nothing."

Josh was moving forward quickly, until only a small space remained between them. Tyler had a slight height advantage, but Josh was clearly more agressive.

"Care to repeat yourself?"

Biting his lip and playing with his fingers, Tyler said, "You just look gay is all. I mean, what kinda guy wears all that junk?"

Josh stared Tyler in the eyes intensely.

"The kind of guy who would do this."

And then he kissed him, only it wasn't a nice kiss. Movies portray kisses as gentle and soft and sugary sweet. This was rough and dominant and agressive and from a guy, which confused Tyler because he knew he should not be feeling so aroused at it. Without even thinking, he kissed back, only to have Josh pull away and laugh.

"Ha! You kissed back. Looks like you are gay," Josh chuckled, raising a brow.

Tyler turned his hands to fists, using one to scour at his lips, even though he like the watermelon taste left behind.

"Nuh uh! I was trying to push you off me."

"Sure," said Josh again, unconvinced.

"Only a real gay guy would kiss a dude in the first place anyways," Tyler challenged, licking his lips.

Josh smirked.

"And only a real gay guy would enjoy it, so congrats there."

"I hated it. It's gross," Tyler protested.

"Really?" Josh said lowly, inching closer.

Then it happened again: with their lips crashing and bodies shifting. Tyler was pressed against the sink's counter, Josh flat against him comfortably. He wanted to prove he wasn't in any way gay, provide evidence by pushing Josh off with genuine disgust. But any hope of hating this all was shattered when Josh drew his tongue over Tyler's bottom lip and Tyler melted into him. Weakly, Tyler fought with his tongue for power. But after a few moments, he gave in and let Josh devour him. Josh's hand started moving over Tyler's shirt to his waist, expertly unfastening his belt loop.

Tyler pulled away momentarily, gasping and choking out, "Someone could walk in!"

"Afraid of being caught sinning?" Josh hummed, pulling down Tyler's pants and underwear. Tyler didn't have a chance to respond before he was being lifted and hoisted onto the counter. He watched the door anxiously, failing to note that Josh had pulled down his own pants and was now lowering his mouth to Tyler's--

"Gagh!" Tyler yelped when Josh's tongue met his rectum. "What're you doing?"

"Prepping my gay baby boy," he quipped.

"I-I'm not-t-t _ohh_ g-gay!" Tyler cried as Josh continued. He swear he could feel Josh smirk.

Tyler tried to focus on watching the door, but Josh's tongue was making his vision blur in the most heavenly of ways.

There was moment where Josh stopped, and Tyler turned just as Josh entered him, groaning quietly. Tyler squeaked and gripped the counter, feeling a dull throb form. After a moment Josh started to thrust, retracting and entering in rapid succession. Any traces of pain left as Tyler let out a loud moan, prompting Josh to slap a hand over his mouth. Tyler gave an angered look and Josh merely gave a condescending smile.

"Don't want people to hear us in the house of the Lord, baby boy," he murmured. Tyler detested the way he was being treated, but also liked it in an awful way. Josh continued and Tyler felt a mountain of hot sensations build in his gut, waiting to burst. At some point Josh shifted slightly and hit a mark in Tyler that had the most euphoric feeling attached to it. If not for Josh's hand, he would have moaned loud enough for some attention to be drawn.

Josh's movements started to stutter and he eventually halted, filling Tyler with warmth. He moved back, sighing and hastily buckling his pants.

Tyler, who still had yet to cum despite the experience, gave a choked cry and whined, "Wait, I didn't, _you know_..."

Josh looked up and shrugged, snapping his pant buckle in place.

"So? That's your problem. I'm not gay or anything so I can't help."

Then he left, purposefully making the swinging bathroom door open as wide as possible in his exit.

Tyler felt pure rage. He couldn't believe what just happened as he jumped off the counter and waddled to a stall with his pants down. He tried to clean himself up well, but he was still fucking hard. And with his tight khakis, no one would miss his problem.

Tyler waited for a few long minutes in the stall, convinced Josh had to come back. Outside he heard the chatter rise, signaling the end of the service. Frustrated, Tyler tried his best to conceal his issue and leave inconspicuously.

Tyler spotted Josh in the exiting crowd, who looked back. Josh winked and turned away, leaving.

Tyler wasn't an expert in religion, but by the end of that day, he was convinced the devil was none other than Joshua Dun.


	2. hell's hot for good reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [in the tune of Jingle Bells]:
> 
> gay gay gay  
> gay gay gay  
> gay gay gay gay gay  
> gay gay gay gay gay gay gay  
> gay gay gay gay GAY!
> 
> *confetti*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> doodlebob is fucking terrifying like how was I not scarred as a child

Tyler exercised control in all areas of his life. He was captain of the basketball team, a leader in everyway. He was one of the most popular students in the grade and influenced nearly everyone. At home, when his parents were gone (which they often were due to conflicting job schedules), he was in charge of the younger siblings. Tyler reveled in his position of constant power.

Which is why he can not understand why he became a fumbling, stuttering, cowardly mess in the hands of Joshua William Dun.

And, sure, every tyrant slips once in awhile and loses power momentarily. But that one instance was driving Tyler insane because Josh controlled his thoughts every. Single. Day.

Next Sunday, Tyler came prepared. He was ready to confront the devil who had posessed him and his thoughts.

And, Jesus, Tyler never had thoughts so unpure until he met Josh.

Sitting in his seat, his eyes bounced to the bright color of Josh's hair: now a violent blue. As if reading Tyler's mind, Josh turned and locked eyes with Tyler from across the church, motioning his gaze to the restroom. A moment after Josh had stood up and left, Tyler excused himself and followed.

The bathroom was empty except for them when Tyler arrived, allowing for momentary privacy.

"Hey, baby boy," Josh sang, combing his hair with his fingers.

"Don't call me that," Tyler spat, bitter.

Josh smirked and sauntered closer. "Or what?"

Tyler felt heat spread in his cheeks. He promised himself he'd be in charge and yet he was repeating his actions from before.

"Why did you even want me to come here?" Tyler managed to say through gritted teeth.

Josh moved back towards the mirror and leaned against the counter. "I was just wondering how you managed without my help last time. Seeing as you hadn't,  _you know_ , cum."

"Of course I didn't come, with you trying to please me and all," Tyler roared. "My girlfriend makes me cum faster than you ever could."

And Tyler didn't even have a girlfriend, so that whole statement was a lie he pulled out of his ass. But it must've been a fine lie, as he saw Josh's eyes turn into flames upon its delivery.

"That sounds like a challenge," Josh snarled.

"Yeah," Tyler said, licking his lips. "Maybe it is one."

It only took a moment for Josh to push Tyler into the stall behind him, and only took another moment for Josh to position him against the toilet, knees bent on the top and bottom up in the air.

"Betcha can't last five minutes," Josh whispered in Tyler's ear. Uncontrollably, Tyler moaned just from that humiliating statement. Josh simply chuckled and pulled down Tyler's pants and underwear. "Baby boy, you look awful in clothes. Next time you go to church I want you panty-less."

"Hell no," Tyler muttered.

"You've been fucked in the house of God. I don't think you have the right to be holy now," Josh commented, unsnapping his own pants and pushing them to his ankles. A moment later Tyler heard a squelching sound and an immediate cold liquid prodding at him. He jerked forward.

"What the hell?" he squealed, trying to see what was going on.

Josh just pushed his head back, saying, "Came prepared this time."

A second later he felt a finger move inside him, then two. He dropped his head against his arm as his breathing grew labored. Josh, the vindictive prick he is, started fucking him with the fingers: twisting, curling, thrusting. Tyler bit his arm, moaning quietly.

Then he hit it, that magic button that unraveled Tyler, and Tyler almost screeched. As soon as Josh found it, he kept hitting over and over again. At this point Tyler was trying so hard not to cum, trying not to give in and let Josh win. So when Josh removed his fingers, he was both relieved and frustrated. Until Josh filled him with the real deal.

He and Josh groaned simultaneously, panting when Josh began to move with increasing speed. Only a few seconds in, however, Josh and Tyler both stilled when some muffled talking started outside the bathroom door. A creak was heard, followed by footsteps and two male voices talking. 

"That sermon is as boring as a box of rocks," one commented, turning on a sink.

"Shh, be careful," the other said in a faux spooky voice, "God might hear you!"

They both started cackling, allowing for Josh to whisper to Tyler, "Stay quiet," and start slowly thrusting, careful not to make too much noise.

Tyler wanted to scream as Josh teasingly left until only the tip in before slamming back so hard he pressed Tyler's prostate. To make it worse, Josh started to wrap his fingers around Tyler's length, repeatedly pumping as fast as he could while thrusting as slow as he could. Outside the men remained oblivious.

"I'll never understand why Dorothy insists on coming to these things."

Tyler bit his arm so deeply, he tasted blood.

"Yeah, you got me there."

It was painfully pleasurable: holding back every moan and groan and scream.

"Should we get back to the service?"

 _God, please, yes,_ Tyler wanted to shout, _Please get the hell out of here. I beg of you._

"Yeah, why not?" the other said after a moment. The sink stopped running water and the door flew shut.

The moment the last footstep was heard, Josh was moving at lightning speed.

Tyler moved his head up and choked out, "muffle me," out of determination not to be heard (not that he liked it or anything).

With Josh's hand clasped around his mouth, he moaned freely and came after only a few moments. Josh followed immediately,  pulling out and zipping up instantly. Tyler still remained bent over the toilet, used and exhausted. He summoned the strength to pull up his pants and underwear.

"Told ya," Josh said after a moment. "Lasted less than five minutes."

"What, do you have a stopwatch or something for your gay fiascos?"

Josh smirked. "I dunno. I don't do gay shit. After all, I'm not the one bent over a toilet in a church."

He started to exit the stall before he stopped and looked back. "Could you girlfriend do better?"

Tyler, red and sweaty, just stared back silently, fixing his khakis.

Josh walked out after, leaving Tyler to clean up the cum spewed on the toilet.

He felt guilty that he did these acts in a church no less, but at the moment the tingles from the last orgasm were still leaving him on a twisted high.

Tyler thought about God and sexuality. By the end of his cleanse, he figured that if God hated anyone who wasn't heterosexual, he might just not care if God loved him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> doodlebob has no soul


	3. yes sir, I do kinda like it when you make me cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tyler really should have listened to josh and wore no panties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the clique is so fucking kinky jesus christ

yhe week days dragged on to Tyler's dismay. Monday began with shame, countless prayers asking for forgiveness. Tuesday featured him scrawling Josh's face in a notebook (before scribbling it out because he's totally not gay). Wednesday Tyler started to get horny. Thursday he  remained horny. Friday he gave in and jerked off (not to the image of Josh or anything). Saturday he fantasized about Sunday.

Then Sunday came.

His fingers never danced faster than when he popped the buttons up for his shirt. He reached for his pants and then paused, remembering Josh had said to wear no panties.

"Tyler! Hurry!" his mother hollered downstairs.

Tyler shrugged off Josh's requested and pulled his pants over his underwear unapologetically.

The church was just as crowded as before, and still Josh, ocean waves crashing down on his head, was seen by Tyler immediately.

"Imma go use the restroom," he told his mother. "Be back in a bit."

She gave a suspicious glare, pursing her lips with dissaproval and doubt. "Okay," she finally agreed, nodding slowly.

Tyler entered the washroom and waited patiently, picking his nails. He heard the commotion outside silence as the service had started. Tyler nervously adjusted his collar. Josh had to be coming soon. There's no way he wouldn't be.

Fifteen minutes later he still waited, tapping his foot and angrily starting a mental list of all the reasons why he hated Joshua William Dun.

And speaking of the devil, he finally arrived.

"Good to see my baby boy," he commented, sauntering in. "Waiting for me like a good little slut."

Tyler blushed. "Shut up."

"Where's your girlfriend?" Josh asked, crossing his arms.

"I dunno. Somewhere. Why do you care?" Tyler hissed.

"Just seems to me that if you're so straight you should be getting off with her instead of waiting for me," Josh commented. He leaned forward, pressing Tyler up against the wall and whispered, "Unless you're not so straight, baby boy."

Tyler shivered. "Oh, and you are?"

"Of course." He started to lead Tyler in the nearest stall. "I'm just doing the Lord a favor by guiding you."

Tyler scowled, but Josh just pushed him into position, just like last time.  His fingers hastily unbuttoned and pulled down Tyler's khakis. Josh _tsk_ ed when he saw the underwear.

"Did you forget my orders, baby boy?" Josh asked, rubbing his hands along the fabric. "Or were you just trying to be naughty?"

"I don't take orders from you," Tyler said defiantly.

Josh hooked his fingers in the material and brought it down. "You don't,  hmm? We'll see about that."

Then Josh pushed his palm against Tyler's back and flattened him so his ass stuck out highly.

"Naughty boys need to be punished," Josh said. "Say 'thank you sir' after every spank. You do well, and I'll reward you, possibly. Don't and..." Josh's eyes darkened. "You'll find out."

"S-spanking?" Tyler said, genuinely worried.

"Naughty boys need to be punished," Josh repeated,  immediately delivering an unexpected blow to Tyler's ass.

Tyler yelped and jerked his hips forward instinctively. A stinging sensation started tremors throughout Tyler, ultimately making his cock twitch. He felt so embarrassed,  being degraded and liking it.

"Now, Tyler, don't forget your words," Josh warned, fingers tauntingly rubbing circles over the hand imprint.

"Screw you," Tyler seethes, consequently causing Josh to smack him twice as hard.

A burn squirmed its way throughout Tyler's body, causing tears to well up and him to bite down on his tan arm.

"F-f-fuck-k you," he growls, voice cracking. The next hit made tears drip down his cheeks and gather in the crevice where his lips and arm met.

"T-Thank you," Tyler sobbed, giving in.

"You're missing something," Josh whispered, rubbing Tyler's surface again.

"What-t?" Tyler choked out, trying to think. Suddenly he remembered, and when he did he felt his cheeks turn even redder. "Thank-k you, s-sir," he whispered, the humiliation causing his dick to ache.

"Good baby boy," Josh praised. The next smack was lower and softer, hitting the skin just before Tyler's shaft. 

Tyler moaned, hips bucking back for more contact. "Thank y-you, sir," he breathed.

The next slap touched Tyler's balls and he bit his lip with intense pleasure. "T-thank you sir."

"Tell me,Tyler," Josh began, fondling Tyler's orbs, "did you masturbate at all throughout the week?"

Tyler, surprised, flew his eyes opened and swallowed the lump in his throat. "N-No."

Josh lowered himself, and licked Tyler's skin sensually. Tyler squirmed and keened, drowning in the sensations Josh's tongue gave. Without warning, he stopped.

"Did you masturbate at all this week?" he repeated, firm tone echoing.

Tyler debated internally before admitting quietly, "Yes."

"Did you think of me?"

Tyler snorted.

Josh immediately returned to his tongue skills, this time frantically. Tyler was feeling the familiar rush of heat spread in his core just as Josh moved away again. Tyler lifted his ass up and whined.

"Did you?"

"Yes, yes, just please continue," Tyler begged wantonly.

"What did I do to you?"

Silence.

"Tyler," Josh said, shifting impatiently. "Answer me."

Embarrassed, Tyler hung his head low.

"Fine then," Josh huffed, starting to unlatch the stall door, "you cum on your own."

"Wait, no, please," Tyler begged, looking back. "You, you just... It was here and you were really, I dunno... just like usual. Except I, I gave you a blow job," he murmured shamefully.

Josh grinned like the cheshire cat. "Well then, do it."

And Tyler did, standing up and then kneeling in front of him, unbuttoning his pants and pulling the pesky garments down. He was a little intimidated, but the thought of Josh displeased sent shivers down his spine, so he swallowed all the length he could manage. Josh jerked forward, and in response Tyler bobbed his head back and forth repeatedly. With each motion Josh moaned, and the satisfaction splayed on his face quickened Tyler's movements. It wasn't long before he felt a thick, creamy liquid fill his mouth. Unsure of what to do exactly, Tyler swallowed it. Josh gave a tired grin, patting Tyler's head.

"Good baby boy," he praised. "I saved a nice present for you. Strip off your underwear and pants."

Tyler stood up shakily, eyes growing wide. "B-but--"

Josh gave him a stern look, and Tyler obeyed, biting his lip to contain every moan he had from his dick brushing anything. He was so sensitive at this point, the tip leaking and begging for contact.

Josh pulled Tyler up like a ragdoll and sat him on top of the toilet. He pulled a sharpie from his back pocket and wrote slanted on Tyler's thigh: _you're mine_ with his phone number.

Tyler scowled at the comment but eagerly asked, "Do I get to cum now?"

Josh smiled.

"Nope."

From the pile of Tyler's pants, shoes, and underwear, Josh pocketed the panties. "Don't touch yourself or cum. Text me when you get too needy."

And then he was gone, practically skipping with sadistic glee. Tyler wanted to either scream with frustration, beat out his issue, or simply moan at the sexy humiliation of it all.

Fuck Josh Dun.

And now with his underwear gone, Tyler had less protection to combat his erection with. Great.

Just the mere touch of the khaki fabric against his tent sent shivers and a small groan. Frustrated, Tyler fished his phone from his pocket and peeked under the pants at Josh's number to text it.

_Tyler: Fuck you._

A moment later his phone buzzed.

_Josh: I know you want to, but calm down._

Tyler growled.

_Tyler: you know what I mean._

_Tyler: what am I supposed to do with this goddamn erection_

_Josh: lords name in vain_

_Josh: so naughty_

_Josh: am I going to have to teach you another lesson?_

Tyler started to melt at the words in the text, sighing.

_Tyler: christ_

_Tyler: I mean_

_Tyler: fuck_

_Josh: every holy word earns a holy spank ;)_

_Tyler: you have to be kidding_

_Josh: was I kidding about the panties?_

_Josh: service is coming to an end._

_Josh: you better walk out of that bathroom with an erection_

_Josh: or there will be hell to pay_

_Tyler: whatever_

_Josh: yes sir_

_Tyler: yes sir_

_Josh: good_

Tyler tucked his phone away and tried his best to inconspicuously cover his erection with his hands. If you paid him any attention, it was obvious what state he was in, but passerbys gave no second glance. Josh, however, wasn't a passerby, and he loved watching Tyler shoot him glares and walk awkwardly. Finally, Tyler resorted to grabbing the Bible off a shelf to cover his problem, and Josh laughed.

Tyler was suddenly glad he wouldn't have to wait until next Sunday to sin again.

 

 


	4. take me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !trigger warning!  
>  but still smexy time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello and welcome to merp hour. I'm your host, sin sinner. tonight we're gonna go over some erotic "joshler fic." allegedly, it's written by a fangirl with no talent.
> 
>  
> 
> surprise, surprise.

Joshua Dun is a normal teen.

His peers hardly notice him, as he's silent and blends in mostly. His teachers admire his grades but otherwise don't give a damn. He doesn't mind the lack of attention. It puts his nerves at ease.

Really, only one person noticed Josh Dun.

The school nurse.

She was a pretty, mocha woman. Her eyes had long carpet-sweeper lashes and she always gave Josh a watermelon sucker when he visited. She saw Josh the first time two years back, when a basketball had hit his side and he started to bleed through his shirt. Now she sees him weekly.

Today is like any other Monday for Josh. He takes a detour from his classmates and heads down the front hall, to the office.

"Hi, Josh," the office secretary greets. "How was your weekend?"

"Fine, Ma'am," he answers, rocking on his heels slightly.

"She's in the back, waiting for you."

And so he goes,  lugging his heavy backpack down the mini hall in the school office, turning at the bright red _**NURSE'S OFFICE :D**_   sign into the room.

The room is small, all mint and vanilla. A blue cot is shoved in a corner, along with a cluttered desk beside it. The other wall has locked shelves full of, Josh assumes, medicines. And, finally,  a small door for a changing room resides beside it.

As soon as he enters, the nurse is up and smiling. "Hey, Joshie. How've you been?"

"Fine," he sighs, dropping his backpack like he's done a million times before.

"You can go ahead and get undressed, I'll lock the doors."

Josh slinks into the changing room,  shutting the door hastily and flipping on the lights. After a brief buzz, the lights flicker on and the room is covered in a dim, orange light. Josh didn't realize he was panting until the hoarse echo reverberated.

The nurse is patient, as always. She'd let him take the whole day undressing if he had to. That realization calms him slightly and his fingers still more in their shaking. With the unzip of his jacket, he feels exposed. It's taking all his energy to remember to breathe, big breaths, big ocean sea-salt breaths, big sky-is-frosting breaths.

Twenty minutes later comes and he is down to his boxers and shirt. He can practically hear the nurse furrowing her brows outside the door, and so he tries to pull his shirt up over his head.

Even with the dim, dim lighting, Josh can see the butterfly scars all along his abdomen. The fresh cuts stick out as gouging, dirty wounds. Josh would rather look at them than the one he had cut on his lower leg. That one, now a lump of discolored whites and pinks, started out as a bible passage he scratched on with his dad's shaving razor. 

"Josh? You okay? Do you need help?"

Her voice startles him and he jumps back. Josh wraps his hands around his stomach. "D-Done."

The door creaks open and he pads out. She doesn't _tsk_ at him or scream. She doesn't call him dirty or vile. She just simply pulls him over to the cot and begins to dress his wounds.

"You have to be more careful," she lectures gently. Josh winces when she applies the alcohol.

"I know."

"Do you want to tell me why you do this?"

"...No."

"How do you feel today?"

"Okay, I guess."

"Here," she grunts, standing up from her kneeling position, "you're good. Watermelon?"

"Yes, please," he says, already scurrying back to the dressing room. In a flash, he's dressed, then racing out for the sucker.

She gives it to him with a kind smirk. "By the way, something in your bag is buzzing."

"Oh." Under a pile of wrappers in hid disorganized bag,  he locates his phone, vibrating insistently. An unread message notification pops up. "Can I--?"

"Go ahead." She sits at her desk, beginning hectic typing. "Just be done before this period is over, okay?"

_Tyler: fuck im horny_

_Tyler: josh jesus_

_Tyler: are you thereee_

_Josh: dont you have class_

_Tyler: oh good youre there_

_Tyler: yeah but im in the school bathroom_

_Tyler: I have a hard on helllpp_

_Josh: youre a mess_

_Tyler: your mess help_

_Tyler: I meant you're_

_Tyler: you dont own me_

_Tyler: no homo_

Josh rolled his eyes, and pulled his backpack over his shoulder. "I'll be going now."

The nurse smiled her maternal grin and Josh left, practically skipping to the nearest restroom. Inside, he ducked in a stall and opened up the new texts that had invaded his phone.

_Tyler: j_

_Tyler: josh please I bego f you help_

_Tyler: I cant have a boner going back to class_

_Tyler: please_

_Josh: oh my god calm down_

_Josh: what do you want_

_Tyler: I just need to get off??_

_Josh: And you think I'd let you that easily?_

_Josh: Jesus, you're so pathetic. In a fucking school bathroom, all hot and horny for me. What got you like this, anyways?_

_Tyler: sexc ed ckass_

_Josh: restate that_

_Tyler: sex ed class?_

_Tyler: sir_

_Josh: good baby boy._

_Josh: Tell me all about how you got this horny._

_Tyler: ohj_

_Tyler: the teacber was going over crap and she got to the male vody and luek this thing called a prostate and_

_Tyler: fyck sir I kept thinkibg about how good you felt inside me and sir im so hard rn help please_

_Josh: So sad you aren't here right now baby boy. I'd make you feel so good._

_Tyler: hoew_

_Josh: I'd take you out of that class and fuck yoir brains out._

_Josh: Hell, I might even do it ib front of the class._

_Tyler: oh god sir yes please_

_Josh: Slut._

_Josh: It makes you so turned on, thinking of that? of being bent over tour teachers desk, all your classmates mouths open and eyes wide. id have you moaning like a true harlot. your screaming would be so loud other classes would come._

_Tyler: can ssis tocub myself. please sir_

_Josh: go ahead baby boy. think about how good I make you feel. think about all your classmates watching as you moan, eyes rolled back in your head, rugburn on your skin from the hardwood desk touching you._

_Tyler: fuxo_

_Josh: how far_

_Tyler: almsost ldone siew_

_Tyler: sir* godd_

_Josh: you can come baby boy_

  
_Josh: are you still there_

_Tyler: yes now_

_Tyler: messy_

_Josh: mph_

_Tyler: wait dont YOU have class_

_Josh: supposed to_

_Tyler: ಠ_ಠ_

_Tyler: so now youre some tough guy, ditching class?_

_Josh: yes and no_

_Tyler: tell me about it_

_Josh: why do you care?_

_Tyler: because youve been inside my ass??_

_Josh: ;)_

_Josh: bet your gf hasnt even been that far_

_Tyler: oh yeah her_

_Tyler: eh_

_Josh: shouldn't you be getting back to class_

_Tyler: I left class in the middle of sex ed whilst wearing skinny jeans_

_Tyler: everyone saw and I am not returning_

_Josh: I go to the nurse weekly. and so I got out of the office right when you were texting me. zo instead of going to class I've been getting your horny ass off_

_Josh: so*_

_Tyler: why do u meet with her_

_Josh: idk_

_Josh: long story_

_Tyler: I have time_

_Josh: I dont. have to get back to class._

_Josh: good luck with your skinny jeans._

_Tyler: fuck you._

_Josh: sure, Sunday._

Josh then muted his phone, smirking as he pulled up his backpack. He hadn't been turned on in the slightest while texting Tyler, though that was no surprise to him. Rarely could he pop a boner after seeing scarlet carvings on his own skin.

Josh Dun was a normal kid. His peers didn't pay attention to him unless his hair color was changed or he was late to class. His teachers appreciated his quiet demeanor and As. Usually he didn't mind being mostly invisible. 

But now one other person noticed Joshua Dun, and Josh couldn't be more pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this took so long to update. my meds have been ?? lately and ive been in a depressed funk where all I wanna do is sleep and eat. thank you, thank you, THANK YOU to all those who commented. Im very bad at replying straight away and I forget to check my acc, but seeing your positive thoughts makes me sososososo happy. idk if yall are lonely like me but if you want my kik is like_it_when_you_cry and you can just straight up message me. like we at least know we have the same taste in fanfic so why not :)


	5. blasphemy is just for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler is 100% going to stop talking to Josh (lol yeah right)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hEy iM bACk

Ever since Tyler met Josh, he has become a sick, horny, sinner hellbent on getting off by any means possible.

Truly, it's awful.

The other day ago, when he was unloading groceries with his mother, he spotted a banana bunch among the produce. And though he hates the taste of bananas with a passion, he suddenly had a very... _interesting_ idea of what he could do with one.  
  
Yeah. That's how awful he is.  
  
When he's not thinking of Josh, thinking of texting Josh, texting Josh, or being fucked by Josh, he's curled up in his bed, hating himself. That or masturbating. Sometimes both at the same time.   
  
He's obviously grown into a wonderful young man.  
  
From outside appearances, he _is_ a wonderful person. He's well-mannered, soft spoken, courteous and responsible. He's great with children, smiling and playing with his younger siblings daily. He's talented, too: writing poetry, drawing, or practicing basketball in his spare time. He's every parent's dream.   
  
But really, he's crumbling.  
  
At the latest sermon, Josh wasn't there. Which was fine, you know, because it's not like he was looking forward to seeing him or anything. Like, not at all. The bad part, though, was listening to the preaching echo inside those holy walls. He felt hot. And not in the same way as he did with Josh. But hot as in, his skin was itchy and his eyes were prickly and his ears were ringing. It was almost like he could now FEEL the weight of his actions resting on his shoulders. It was overwhelming, the guilt. He had to excuse himself halfway through to vomit in the bathroom. The same stall, even, that he did, _y'know_ , with Josh. A stall that seemed precious at one time was now home to his anxious body spewing the last of his lunch.  
  
He was beginning to realize he was most definitely going to Hell. And so, he thought it best to end things with Josh. Except not to his face _or_  over text, because that seemed sort-of scary. He just figured Josh would eventually forget about him and the two would drift apart. Simple, right?  
  
Except Josh didn't just forget, and neither did Tyler. When Josh texted later that same Sunday, in the middle of the night, Tyler lept for the phone, even though he promised himself he wouldn't respond. But as Josh sent more texts, that option seemed more and more impossible.  
  
_Josh: tyler? you there?_  
  
_Josh: tyler, please?_  
  
_Josh: i really need to talk. or somethin. idk. just please respond._  
  
_Josh: please don't be asleep, please_  
  
_Tyler: i have school tomorrow, and im not in the mood for your games. just because you didn't show up to service earlier doesn't mean I've been like, spending the whole day thinking about you. the earth doesnt revolve around you, Joshua_  
  
_Josh: that's.. not what its about_  
  
_Josh: nvm_  
  
_Tyler: i'm going to hell because of you._  
  
_Josh: what_  
  
_Tyler: i was trying SO HARD to get into heaven, and then you ruined everything. literally everything. I'm going to hell now. there's nothing i can do to save myself. so just. thanks. thanks a lot. i hope you feel good about yourself._  
  
_Josh: okay you actually believe all that stuff_  
  
_Josh: that religion stuff?_  
  
_Tyler: why wouldnt i???_  
  
_Tyler: you dont????_  
  
_Josh: why should i?_  
  
_Tyler: maybe because it's God's word you idiot_  
  
_Tyler: see, this is why I'm going to hell. i knew i should have never even talked to you. obviously you never even cared about going to heaven, thats why your hair is so weird and everything_  
  
_Josh: please stop._  
  
_Tyler: why did you even message me? it's 1 in the morning_  
  
_Josh: um. why do you care? apparently i'm to blame for all your problems sooo_  
  
_Tyler: i mean. i didnt exactly mean THAT_  
  
_Tyler: im just scared, you know? i was working so hard, josh, to get intp heaven. i studied like, hours each day. and i practiced basketball on top of that. AND i prepared for church. i was trying so,so hard and now its just.. gone_  
  
_Tyler: into* im dumb_  
  
_Josh: that's .. really depressing. I'm sorry._  
  
_Tyler: i mean_  
  
_Tyler: it's not your fault, really_  
  
_Tyler: i kissed back soo_  
  
_Josh: yeah. whatever_  
  
_Tyler: are you mad at me_  
  
_Josh: no_  
  
_Tyler: what's wrong then? did i say something or??_  
  
_Josh: its nothing. forget it. goodnight_  
  
_Tyler: wait josh_  
  
_Tyler: josh?_  
  
_Tyler: please don't just leave like that_  
  
_Tyler: i didn't mean what i said, I'm sorry._

_Tyler: Josh, I'm sorry._  
  
_Tyler: please_  
  
And even though it was Tyler who intended to ignore Josh, by the end of the conversation, it was Josh who was ignoring Tyler.

I believe that's what we call "irony."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so. I havent written in forever because idk depression dont make my horniness reach 100 anymore but like. i was looking over my old work and shit and i just cANT STOP CRINGEING HELP ME PLEASE. however, i really really really wanna keep writing just to improve my overall skills and shit. but idk how sexy it will even be now?? or how good?? or anything??? please lemme know if anybody out there is even reading this still. im really depressed, confused, and pathetic thanks and bye

**Author's Note:**

> also my vibrator died send help


End file.
